Roto
by slyisus
Summary: Esperando tener una vida mejor junto a sus hermanas naruto se muda a londres para continuar con su vida escolar. Pero lo que el no sabe es que una de ellas lo tiene en la mira para sus mas descabellados y oscuros deseos. Incesto, Lemon, Shotacon (mujer mayor y chico menor) Dependiendo de los comentarios pensare en convertir esta historia en algo mas que un one-shot NaruTayu


**"** **Carmesí"**

Naruto uzumaki, hijo de los dueños de las empresas armamentísticas, "namikaze bombs" y "Uzumaki Militar Motors". Más reconocidas a nivel mundial se encuentra ahora frente a una discusión matutina entre sus padres, en realidad ellos no se amaban, simplemente se soportaban porque ambos tenían un extenso capital económico y un divorcio sería una gran devaluación.

Kushina uzumaki y Minato namikaze, padres horribles e insoportables, solo pensaban en el dinero, aunque eso puede ser también algo provechoso, naruto había aprendido a sacar provecho de esto y había logrado estudiar en las mejores escuelas y colegios que el dinero pudiese pagar. Un prodigio total en materias como la matemática, física, música e informática. Aunque siempre se mantenía solo, nunca había hecho muchos amigos, además de ser lo que se considera un inadaptado social.

Por otra parte el deseaba en serio ser como sus hermanas mayores, ellas se encontraban estudiando lejos de la capital, a decir verdad estudiaban en Inglaterra, muchas veces recibió cartas en las cuales ellas le explicaban la gran diversidad de culturas…bueno en realidad solo lo hacía su hermana hinata ya que ella era quien más se preocupaba por él o más bien se interesaba. Ella ahora mismo es médico con un doctorado en neurociencia, siempre fue una superdotada en el campo de la biología y la química, además de ser una gimnasta en su tiempo libre. Aunque ella era muy callada y fría con él la mayoría de las veces pero solo era porque ella no sabía cómo socializar con la familia, en realidad se comunica mejor por medio de cartas cortas o pequeños mensajes de texto. Era muy callada

Su otra hermana era tayuyá uzumaki, nunca fraternizo mucho con ella, aun cuando ella estuvo más tiempo con el viviendo con sus padres. Ella siempre fue muy inquieta, negligente y sobre todo hacía que mis padres perdieran unos cuantos miles de dólares cada semana por los aprietos en los que se metía. No hablaba mucho con él, más bien siempre lo trataba como un freak, al cual poder dar palizas cada vez que podía, aun así él no se molestaba con ella pues cada vez que sus padres peleaban ella era como una mediadora que actuaba para evitar que naruto fuese un chivo expiatorio. Ella se enlisto en el jercito durante su adolescencia, 4 años de carrera militar (escuela reformatoria militarizada) y después de eso decidió darse de baja y estudiar una carrera relacionada con la investigación científica.

Actualmente ellas tienen entre 28 y 19 años siendo hinata la mayor de ellas, ahora que hinata se había recibido y encontrado un trabajo en la misma universidad como maestra de anatomía humana podía seguir estudiando algo que le interesase y además ganar algo de dinero. Tayuya había iniciado sus estudios a la edad de 18 años después del reformatorio militarizado, ahora se encontraba estudiando en la universidad de Cambridge donde hinata también estudiaba y trabajaba.

Naruto ahora contaba con 13 años, aunque aún estaba lejos de la edad para iniciar una universidad sus padres querían quedarse solos lo más posible para así ya no tener "ataduras" y poder vivir cada quien su vida en ese "matrimonio" arreglado. Así que ellos decidieron mandarlo a Inglaterra junto con sus hermanas, donde estudiaría en un colegio hasta que cumpla la edad necesaria para entrar a la universidad. Obviamente para no quedar como los malos de la historia le abrieron una cuenta de banco con dinero que se estaría llenando cada fin de mes para solventar sus gastos económicos.

Ahora él se encontraba en saliendo por la terminal número 3 de aviones en el aeropuerto heathrow de Londres. Ahí estaba parado en medio de una gran multitud, el entendía el inglés perfectamente pero el solo hecho de estar ahí en un país extranjero lo asustaba demasiado.

-"naruto…"-escucho una voz algo tenue, rápidamente giro a su izquierda y observo a su hermana hinata parada ahí con una ligera sonrisa. El rápidamente corrió a abrazarla, después de todo hacía ya años que no se veían ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal, hinata tenía más largo el cabello desde la última vez y ahora su cuerpo era el de toda mujer joven y esbelta. –"Que bueno que ya estás aquí"-

Asintió – "si, fue un poco difícil el irme pero, supongo que aquí será como un nuevo comienzo"- dijo mientras su mirada se desviaba un poco por el miedo, pero su hermana le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

-"créeme con nosotras estarás mucho mejor […] oye, debemos irnos, tayuyá está impaciente en el auto, y bueno no queremos que nos deje aquí verdad?-

A naruto le recorrió un enorme escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, hacía ya años que no veía a su hermana pelirroja, claro que fue una grata sorpresa ver a su hermana hinata pero se estremeció un poco al recordar como tayuyá se burlaba de él cuándo era más pequeño y como su hermana hinata simplemente los ignoraba. Habían salido del aeropuerto y ahora se dirigían hacía el aparcamiento donde naruto por fin pudo enfrentar sus temores, su hermana tayuyá estaba ahí con su amado gorro negro con líneas grises y ese mechón de cabello rojo atravesando la mitad de su rostro. Llevaba puesta un tipo de camisa de botones blanca algo desaliñada, una chaqueta negra lisa como si fuese de un colegio y un conjunto de pantalones y zapatos negros. Estaba sentada sobre el capo del lamborgini rojo que tanto amaba mirando fríamente al par.

-"se tardaron demasiado"-bufó, espero a que estuviesen cerca para entonces aplicarle una llave al cuello del rubio- "hola hermanito"-dijo mientras empezaba a asfixiar a su hermano- "¿me extrañaste?"-

-"agh…no…puedo...res…respirar"- dijo casi perdiendo el conocimiento-

Tayuya soltó el agarre y dejo que naruto cayera al piso para recuperar el aliento. Rio mientras veía como apenas y podía respirar adecuadamente y como siempre su hermana hinata solo veía la escena con una pequeña mueca de lastima.

-"sigues siendo el niño debilucho de hace 5 años, solo que ahora con el cabello más largo"- dijo burlándose de él. A naruto en cierta forma le agrado volver a estar junto a su hermana pues según el todo era mejor que estar en casa con sus padres.

Subieron al auto, hinata había decidido tomar el volante y tayuyá se fue al asiento del copiloto, el esperaba una bienvenida un poco más "familiar" pero debía de hacerse a la idea de que cada una de ellas prácticamente ya tenía su vida echa y no podía tratar de cambiarlas. Él ya debía de empezar a pensar como adulto y adecuarse a la situación.

Durante el camino el silencio reino la mayor parte, solo las preguntas ocasionales de hinata, sobre la situación con sus padres pero los tres en realidad sabían cómo era la situación, al parecer todos los que iban en ese auto ya aceptaron el hecho de que ese nunca fue un buen matrimonio.

Tayuya iba un poco más callada que de costumbre, al parecer se la pasaba en el celular hablando por medio de chats con sus amigos, naruto la veía ocasionalmente, se reía e incluso reproducía uno que otro audio en el cual solo escuchaba palabrotas o sonidos de música. –"asquerosos animales, pronto llegare solo vine a recoger a mi hermano en el aeropuerto, es todavía un bebe y no conoce el maldito Londres"- haciendo énfasis en "bebe", después de eso escucho un audio a forma de respuesta en el cual empezaban a molestar a naruto con varios insultos sin sentido, hinata tomo el celular de tayuyá y algo enojada dijo –"también estoy yo presente, jirobo, kidomaru espero y estén terminando su proyecto final para pasar el ciclo"- después de esto no se escucharon más ofensas.

Llegaron al apartamento, naruto sintió un ligero aire de nostalgia pues el lugar olía justo a lo que solía oler cuando todos vivían en un mismo lugar, aromas florales de otoño.

-"bien, esta es la sala, aquí puedes ver la televisión o lo que quieras, normalmente no la usamos, pero tú puedes hacerlo. Hay un baño principal por el fondo del pasillo, el único problema es que solo tenemos 2 cuartos así que nos turnaremos para que duermas con nosotras"-dijo hinata mientras mostraba los cuartos, el que estaba lleno de posters de bandas punk, metal y sobre todo artículos militares era obviamente de tayuyá el cuarto en el cual el en serio no quería dormir. El otro cuarto obviamente era de hinata y estaba más ordenado y con un espacioso escritorio de trabajo.

-"y…. ¿con quién me voy a quedar esta noche?"- pregunto –

Ambas se miraron y entonces tayuyá bufo, naruto se puso pálido y hinata sonrió –"vamos, deja tus cosas en aquel rincón pero ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas maldito idiota"- dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba junto con su hermano, a decir verdad era un lugar espacioso, pero lleno de basura y ropa sucia, incluso evito mirar a una esquina donde había varia bragas color rojo y negro. Eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco pero lo disimulo muy bien cerca de su hermana.

Varios minutos después naruto estaba en la sala viendo algo de televisión inglesa, debía de admitir que tenían muy buenos programas de comedia pero unos pesimos canales para niños, aunque eso era bueno, debía dejar de ver dibujos animados, ya estaba en una edad donde debía de tratar de ser más maduro. Tayuya se había ido, no dijo hacía a donde pero se llevó las llaves del auto, hinata estaba dándose una ducha para después ir a dormir, pues mañana era su primer día de clases en el colegio de la universidad de Cambridge.

Le parecía algo raro, normalmente a esta hora sus padres empezaban una de sus muchas discusiones y esta terminaba metiendo al rubio en medio del camino y todo recaía sobre él, eso lo hacía sentirte mal, sus padres en realidad nunca se habían preocupado por el, solo lo veían como un medio para no separarse. Tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y trato de ocultar su tristeza en el para que nadie lo notase.

Pasaron las horas ya era casi media noche y la escuela empezaba a las 7 AM, apago el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua para calmarse un poco, se limpió la cara pues había estado lagrimeando un poco. Su hermana hinata estaba ya en su cuarto posiblemente dormida, ella no había salido a verlo por suerte.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagar la pequeña luz de la cocina escucho como tayuyá entraba por la puerta principal, espero hasta que ella lo viese y entonces hablo.

-"es un poco tarde tayuyá"- dijo naruto algo nervioso-

La pelirroja lo ignoro, era como si no estuviese en sus cinco sentidos, se acercó a la cocina y tomo un gran vaso de agua helada, sacudió un poco la cabeza y se volvió hacia naruto.

-"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo cabeza hueca? Ya es tarde"-su aliento apestaba a alcohol, su ropa estaba empapada en sudor y manchas de comida- "¿acaso te da miedo dormir solo?"-se acercó lo suficiente para que naruto sintiese el fuerte olor a cigarrillos y su respiración cortada. Estaba completamente ebria-

-"te…t-te esperaba y-yo quería saber que esta-t-t-abas a bien"- dijo con los nervios a pelo de piel. Su hermana se quedó muda por completo como si el efecto del alcohol se hubiese ido con esas simples palabras-

-"mi cabeza duele demasiado"-se fue a su pieza sin prestar más atención al rubio, era como si algo le hubiese hecho reaccionar de alguna manera en su mente.

Naruto respiro profundo pues sabía que jamás había visto a su hermana en ese estado. Jamás se lo espero, era como si todo lo que el recordase se hubiese desvanecido, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

Pasaron varios minutos, casi la media hora cuando naruto entro en la habitación de su hermana tayuya, estaba a oscuras así que encendió su teléfono celular para iluminar un poco, en la cama estaba un bulto rojizo, supuso que era su hermana. No quería molestarla así que hizo a un lado el montón de ropa sucia y objetos en el piso para poder hacerse de un espacio en el cual dormir.

Estaba a punto de recostarse en el frio suelo de madera cuando escucho la voz de aquella chica.

-"naruto…. ¿qué haces?"-hablo con un tono de amargura-

-"no quería despertarte así que hice un pequeño espacio para dormir, perdona que te haya despertado"-

-"eres idiota, te dará un tremendo resfriado"- levanto la larga y oscura manta haciéndole entender que subiese a la cama- "vamos sube te haré un espacio"- eso no se lo esperaba, su hermana siendo amable con él, vaya que había sido un día loco.

Pronto el frio y solido piso se convirtió en un blando y cómodo colchón, la manta negra le daba cierta comodidad y además le daba una sensación cálida. Aunque estaba algo incómodo pues estaba golpeando con la pared tratando lo mejor posible de no acercarse al cuerpo de su hermana para no molestarla […] pero todo eso se borró de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los brazos largos y tibios de su hermana rodear su cintura y acércalo hacía a ella.

-"¿q-que haces?"-susurro naruto mientras su cuerpo se ponía muy tenso-

-"estas pegado a la pared, un movimiento en falso y te puedes lastimar algo, no seas idiota solo duerme…"-dijo mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre y acomodaba la cabeza de su hermano en sus pechos-"naruto…"-

-"¿s—si?"- su voz denotaba miedo- "tayuyá-nee"-

-"¿recuerdas cuando hacías algo malo y me pedías que no se lo dijese a mamá?"- naruto solo asintió –"bueno…"-dijo mientras su mano derecha empezaba a bajar-"ahora necesito que hagas lo mismo por mi"- llegó a cierta zona del rubio haciendo que este se quisiese salir del agarre –"tranquilo…"-acarició su cabello-"este será nuestro pequeño secreto"- empezó a desabotonar el pequeño short gris de su hermano haciendo que este posara sus manos sobre la de ella para pararla – "naruto…no tengas miedo, soy yo tu querida hermanita"-removió sus temblorosas manos – " no seas tímido "

-"tayu—"no pudo articular otra palabra pues ella le había cerrado la boca con su mano y haciendo uso de todo su peso aprisiono al rubio dejándolo sin manera de liberarse.

Entonces comenzó a tocar a su hermano, primero sobre el bóxer negro, obviamente naruto no podía controlar sus impulsos y rápidamente se formó un bulto debajo de este, tayuyá sonrió y empezó a frotar un poco más rápido.

-"mira que duro esta"- naruto estaba conmocionado, como si no pudiese creer lo que pasaba- "tranquilo"-se acercó a su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco excitándolo – "yo haré que te sientas mejor" –

Metió su mano dentro del bóxer en la intimidad de naruto haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe, él no quería eso, no quería nada de eso, trato de quitar el agarre pero le era imposible, era como si no tuviese control, una pequeña lagrima le rozo el rostro. Él amaba a sus hermanas pero no en ese sentido, ahora no sabría con qué ojos mirarlas, mucho menos a ella.

Sus manos tibias empezaron a hacerle una felación lenta, mientras abajo ella jugaba con las manos, arriba era algo más lascivo. Naruto estaba completamente paralizado, él era muy sensible, y prácticamente lo habían roto, su hermana ahora jugaba, mordisqueaba su cuello e incluso llego a hacerle una herida con los colmillos.

Pasaron los minutos y naruto estaba en un estado catatónico, cuando sin aviso sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente e hizo una mueca simulando dolor pero en realidad era una mezcla de culpa y placer y para cuando se dio cuenta se había corrido por primera vez en las manos de su hermana.

En todo el transcurso de la noche naruto no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente se limitó a tratar de cerrar los ojos y dormir, su hermana acababa de llegar del tocador pues había ido a limpiarse. Volvió a aprisionar a naruto en sus brazos, la diferencia de edad y altura era evidente siendo tayuyá mayor por edad y casi 20 cm.

-"naruto…"-le dijo al oído-"este será nuestro pequeño secretito"- tomo su rostro y lo giro hacía el de ella, sus ojos azules habían perdido ese brillo característico pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba la idea de saber que su hermano sería solo de ella. Le dio un cálido beso en los labios para después invadir su boca y hacer un pequeño juego de lenguas. – "eres mío ahora"-


End file.
